Wings of fire: A tale of 6 dragons
BOOP THIS FANFIC HAS BEEEN DISCONTINUED! Prologue PINACOLATA Pinacolata rolled around on the floor trying to get into right position for sun time. When she finally found the most comfortable way to lay she settled down and started to sleep. She woke up after rolling down some sort of hill, somehow falling out of her hammock. It was near the outskirts of the rain-forest where it was more muddy than normal. She noticed a piece of something in one of the tufts of grass among the muddy puddles and streams. "Huh? Whats this?" Pinacolata picked up the white thing in her claws "I should ask queen Grandeur." she said to herself. When she got back to civilization she asked queen Grandeur what the white thing was. "I think it is called a scroll. but i do not know ho to read the symbols on it." Queen Grandeur said simply "hmm, Thanks anyways." Pinacolata said, annoyed. Pinacolata kept the scroll as she went back to her tent. "I think your important, so i'm going to keep you and eventually do something with you. okay?" She made the scroll nod back in agreement "Great! we are going to have so many good times together, you and me!" She hugged the scroll so hard that it wrinkled. Overnight she tried to read the things o the scroll, and after time, she actually started to learn to read and write. It took a very long time, but she did. FROSTBITE Frostbite was hunting for a whole bunch of things out in the cold, isolated, antarctic desert. Filled with things with sharp things attached to them, things with teeth, but nothing matched Frostbite's special frost breath.The breath doesn't kill, but gives intense frostbite,it also paralyzes the enemy. after being paralyzed she takes the animals home and kills them in her room. Frostbite had just stunned a scavenger, she was going to bring this home to scare her brother with. He was absolutely freaked out by the things. After freaking her brother out, she split the scavenger with him. i mean, she wasn't a monster who'd starve her brother, she felt bad for him. He was the lowest ranking dragon currently, bottom of the seventh circle. it happened after he got himself lost in the tundra for a whole 2 weeks with no explanation. She felt even worse when she realized that she was the top of the first circle, she got it after bringing home 4 full grown polar bears in one trip. and that her parents obviously picked favorites. and that she was the favorite. after a while, life got boring. hunt. home. bathroom. hunt. home. maybe a ranking thing. bathroom. basically the same thing everyday. she decided that she would spice up her life "I'M GOING TO TRAVEL THE WORLD! DON'T CARE ABOUT RANKINGS, I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE ELSE THINKS ABOUT ME!" Frostbite's brother came into the room and questioned her "I don't think that's a good idea." He said "You would be abandoning your whole family." "I SAID I DON'T CARE!: she stormed out into the frozen eternal winter that was the ice kingdom. She was alone... but not for long SALMON Salmon looked up at the sky and the cheering dragons in the crowd- he hated it. Why should he be praised for killing people? of course, it was his job, but the cheering? really? He only liked killing in private, clean and swift like a ninja. that, and the perks of being an assassin, like, NOT BEING KILLED. but Scarlet decided this was the last time he would get anything wrong. Scarlet's announcer and son, Vermillion started to announce "OKAY! Next up is the fiery female! Peril! vs the Swift Ninja! Salmon! Who will win?! the one with the cool name or the stupid name!" the audience started to chuckle. He didn't worry though, for Salmon had THE POWER OF ACTING! when Peril started to attack, he dodged most of the hits until she cornered him. When Peril finally struck a really powerful blow, he went down. dead. but not really. He stopped breathing until they stopped examining the corpse. of course, no one cares about him, he had no parents, no siblings, no friends. But he was still strong. and killing and stupid puns were about all he was good at. when they started the next battle, he sneaked away and went back to his quarters.everyone would question why he always came back... VOLCANO Volcano woke up in his room, Whirlpool was already out doing something. When he got up he tripped over something left on the floor. He got back up at walked out the door to go have breakfast When Volcano got to the council breakfast-thing he saw whirlpool and the rest of the council talking and having breakfast withe each other. Volcano went and sat down next in his pool titled 'Music and celebration' - his job was basically playing trumpets when the queen needed to announce something, or playing all the music at a party or something. After breakfast he went over to all his instruments and picked up the trumpet and the violin, those were the instruments he was going to use today. He had his whole schedule planned out, and even when something unexpected happened he could just run and get the other thing that might be necessary. Volcano then remembered that today was something special- a hatching of a new princess! It was going to be a huge event, and queen coral spent the whole night in the hatchery yesterday, and probably will today. Which he thought was crazy, TWO NIGHT WITHOUT SLEEP?? how can she still be alive? Volcano could never not sleep, if he didn't sleep, he would be a little green and black blob that bumps into things and falls asleep standing up. and that was the last normal day in the sea kingdom that he ever had.. SLEEKSTRIKE Sleekstrike looked out unto the bubbling pool of lava that was her home, just staring intently into it, staring. She had just had an epiphany. it was that if she was going to do anything with her life she better do it now. And she had a plan, which was a pretty big feet for her, she wasn't that smart.The plan was to sneak in the middle of the night out to the mainland, because the guards weren't out at night. She was going to do it tonight. She was going to the mainland. The place she wasn't supposed to go until she was 10, she was 2. When night fell and the guards went inside she exited the dragonet-room-thing and started to run. When she got to the edge of the island, she opened her wings to lift off. On the journey, a montage with cheesy 80s music and inspirational stretching! But.. anyway. When she got to the mainland she was in the ice kingdom... it seemed she took a few wrong turns. But that didn't matter, she was free now. And that was great, SO GREAT. Chapter 1: Pidgeot and Humming 3 years later... Pinacolata, Frostbite, salmon, volcano, and sleekstrike were on their way to the sky kingdom to do stuff... they didn't really know. It was kinda the way they did thing STEP 1: Talk about stuff STEP 2: go to the place. And they always knew something was going to go wrong, it's how they worked. Volcano would always be the one to wear the red star trek uniform in the original series, meaning that he would always fall off something, get accidentally hit in the face, or something just as painful and unlucky. He was hoping nothing like that would happen of course, but it was inevitable. and frostbite would be super OCD about everything and lock the door 15000000000 times before they go. For salmon and Pinacolata, they were both super chill about everything. And Sleekstrike would get super super exited about everything and most of the time just shout about it until she gets there and she is usually let down. and that was their system, unless they actually had a place to go, then they had like their whole day planned out (by Frostbite of course). when they got to the sky kingdom dragons were zooming around and they all looked really tired. Some of them were actually knocking into each other, this is because the day before Queen Scarlet held a 24 hour battle-royale. a lot of dragon corpses were dropped down the mountain and it stank up the place even from down there Salmon went and greeted some of his old friend and most of them... were to grumpy and tired to care about him. no one ever really cared about him except at parties, he was great at parties. When he got back he was still all exited "I didn't know that Humming was still alive!" Volcano looked confused "Who's Humming?" salmon replied simply "oh, Hes an old friend of mine, nothing much. He seemed to be in such a bad mood, dunno why, actually, I'll go ask him. "Hey Humming!" "um, yeah?" "why are you so sad?" Humming paused, and sadness overtook his face "Pidgeot died." Chapter 2: Pidgeot's revenge 13 Hours Ago: "OK everyone! Vermilion here for the next round! Its Pidgeot, a ten round winner, VS Peril, Queen Scarlet's champion!" Pidgeot was in her battle stance, and peril was just making her way into the stadium. ' I can win this, weather i actually win while fighting is another story' '' Peril got into her stance and vermilion started the round. Peril's first move was a swift claw to the underscales, singing Pidgeot's belly. Pidgeot puked, this pain was a lot for her. She passed out. and stopped breathing. ''Now: Pidgeot was still lying unconscious at the base of the mountain, she was breathing now, but the scorch from Peril's fiery talons were going to leave a permanent mark on her. She awoke, but she didn't move, because she heard voices "Do you think That Queen Scarlet would care if we burned the bodies?" "Probably, She cares bout' her grass." "meh, i don't know why she would." "It would also stink up our guard posts." "um, never mind." "that's what I thought." pidgeot couldn't stand that they were having casual banter in front of a bunch of dead sky wings, it just wasn't right. pidgeot got up and got the guards by surprise, a trick she learned from an icewing. She knocked the guards down and burnt their faces, the guards were dead, and she felt good about it. "peril, you will pay, pay for what happened." And pidgeot was up, thirsty for revenge. She had so much adrenaline that she could probably fuel the entire sky kingdom on it alone. She heard a voice from ahead "pidgeot is dead." pidgeot flew by and shouted "I'm not dead you bimbo!!" And then she crashed into a wall, knocking her out... Again. She hated being knocked out, but it happened like 3 times a day. When pidgeot woke up she heard voices "he's dead, a blow to the face! Peril... You're brother is dead. Ember is dead." Chapter 3: Peril's brother "What! that cant be! Queen Scarlet would never let that happen!" Peril was angry, and she grabbed some of the black rocks on the ground and ate them "I need to see her!" "um, of course, your Peril-ness." The dragon she was yelling at escorted her to Queen Scarlet. Pidgeot didn't know that SHE had killed her brother, she just thought it was some random guard with pale scales. ''Well, i guess that counts as revenge. '' When they were gone Pidgeot lifted her head up and noticed she was in the infirmary. ''I didn't even know we had one of these. ''"oh. your awake." said the doctor. The skywing was light orange and her snout was... weird, stubby, or just short. "oh, um, yeah, i guess." Pidgeot said, she really didn't want to talk right now. Pidgeot stood up and wobbled a bit before falling. "Your legs are a little weak from the impact onto the mountain stones." Said the Doctor "Thanks for the heads up." Said Pidgeot sarcastically "Who are you anyway?" The doctor asked Pidgeot "I'm Pidgeot, Eldest born of the bird family. My Sisters, Pidgey, and Pidgeotto, Both died in the arena against Peril and a wild Scavenger. Me, However, You may know. I was a 12 round winner champion once." Pidgeot explained "Well, I'm Doctor Red-heart, I've been a doctor ever since i can remember. I don't get many Patients Because of Skywing pride." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)